pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnidroids
The Omnidroids are the secondary antagonists of The Incredibles. They are a series of superhero-killing battle robots created by Syndrome as part of Operation Kronos. General Overview The Omnidroids are programmed with an artificial intelligence that allows them to learn as it fought its opponents and solve any problems they meet. Syndrome, in the training sessions of Operation Kronos, would pit retired Supers against one prototype of the robot, and if that version is defeated, he would develop an improved model and use it on the Super that had defeated the previous unit, killing off many potential threats to his plans and to perfect it for the final phase of the operation. He also intended to make the robot good enough to fight and defeat Mr. Incredible, the biggest threat to his scheme (though technically, Meta Man has the higher threat rating, but this doesn't count since he is already deceased). Omnidroid v.X1 The Omnidroid v.X1 was the very first of the learning robots created by Syndrome Features The v.X1 features a pair of continuous tracks for treaded locomotion, an omni-sensory display, and two bi-articulated (two-fingered) grappling claws. History The robot was created at an unknown time before Mr. Incredible came to Nomanisan Island, and was destroyed by Macroburst an equally unknown time later. It was succeeded by the Omnidroid v.X2 (see below). Before its destruction, the v.X1 killed the Supers Universal Man, Psycwave, Everseer, and possible others. Trivia *If the description above is accurate, the v.X1 would hold more than a passing resemblance to E-100 Alpha (nicknamed ZERO), a robot from the unrelated Sonic the Hedgehog universe (Sonic Adventure). (Both look more or less like a trash can with an eye in them, although ZERO has two eyes instead of one, and doesn't use tank treads.) Omnidroid v.X2 The Omnidroid v.X2 is the second of the deadly Super-killing robots, after the destruction of its predecessor by Macroburst. Features This second iteration includes two legs for bi-pedal locomotion, an omni-directional sensory display, and the same kind of bi-articulated grappling claws as the v.X1's. History This second robot killed Macroburst, Phylange, Blazestone, and possibly others, before it was destroyed by Downburst. Trivia *The v.X2 is the first of the Omnidroids to have legs, a trait inherited by subsequent models. Omnidroid v.X3 This is the third Omnidroid ever built, after the v.X2 was destroyed in the training sessions of Operation Kronos. Features The v.X3 boasts suspended tri-pedal legs with grappling claws, along with a new unidirectional sensory array. History This third version of the Omnidroid series killed Downburst, and possibly others. It was eventually destroyed by Hypershock. Errors *The computer graphic is actually a repeat of the v.X1's. Trivia *The v.X3 is the first Omnidroid to feature the multi-legged concept that would appear in the later prototypes. *Because the v.X3's computer graphic is a repeat of the v.X1's, it is unknown on what it may actually look like. Omnidroid v.X4 This is the fourth robot created by Syndrome, when the previous prototype was terminated by Hypershock. Features It features a set of four legs with grappling claws, along with a quadra-directional sensory array. History The v.X4 killed Hypershock, Apogee, Blitzerman, Tradewind, Vectress, and possible others. It was destroyed by Gazerbeam. Trivia *The v.X4's egg-shaped body may be the first step in the transition to the distinctive spherical body design of the Omnidroid 06 and later. *The number of legs, the quadra-directional sensory array mentioned in the robot's specifications, and its version number are unabashed references to how it is the fourth Omnidroid prototype. *There is a leaping artillery droid enemy in the video game that somewhat resembles the 04, but has three legs, no grappling claws, and features two cannons for launching bombs and a uni-polar sensor cluster. (Link: http://www.flickr.com/photos/thomas_olson_art/4911026254/in/photostream/) Omnidroid 5 After the v.X4's destruction by Gazerbeam, this fifth unit was created as part of Operation Kronos' training sessions. Features Like its predecessor, the 5 features four legs with grappling claws, but with a redesigned body and a uni-polar sensor cluster. History The Omnidroid 05 killed Gazerbeam and Stormicide in action. It was later defeated by Gamma Jack. Trivia *The sensor cluster would be featured in 05's successor and beyond, along with certain enemies in the video game. Omnidroid 6 The sixth Omnidroid prototype was created by Syndrome, after the 5's annihilation by Gamma Jack. Features It features four legs like the v.X4 and 5, but with omni-articulated grappling claws. It also features a omni-directional sensor cluster with a yellow visor. It also has a new. spherical body shell. History This robot killed Gamma Jack, and possible others. It is unknown whether or not that it had defeated any other Supers, or if it had been defeated at all. It was replaced by the Omnidroid 07 later on, suggesting that it may have been destroyed at one point, or likely retired. Trivia *The 6 is the first Omnidroid to have the distinctive spherical body inherited by subsequent robots. Omnidroid 07 This seventh prototype is the one whose schematics Mr. Incredible was shown in Mirage's message. Features The 07 has the defining set of features that would be inherited by the subsequent units, most particularly the five legs with four-fingered claws and bi-polar sensor clusters, along with the ability to collapse into a sphere and roll around like a ball. History Before Mr. Incredible comes to Nomanisan Island for the first time, the Omnidroid 07 was either destroyed, went rogue, retired, or was upgraded into the Omnidroid 08 (see below). It is also unknown if it was pitted against and/or had killed any, if at all, Supers. Omnidroid 08 See Omnidroid 08 '' The Omnidroid 08 is the eighth Omnidroid built for Operation Kronos. Features According to the technical specifications shown to Mr. Incredible by Mirage on the way to Nomanisan Island, the Omnidroid 08 has five bysymmetrical, segmented legs with four-fingered grappling claws (that can be spun like buzzsaws) for pentilateral locomotion, bi-polar sensor clusters, and the fourth revision of the robot's artificial intelligence. Plus, like the Omnidroids 06 and 07, it can collapse itself into a sphere and roll itself around for faster movement. This is the only Omnidroid to be shown to have had bright blue optic sensors. Its thick, nigh-impenetrable armor could also withstand the harsh, unforgiving temperatures of molten lava. In the video game based on the film, the Omnidroid 08 is also shown to fire lasers from the visors of its sensor clusters, with a laser that leaves a fiery trail from the upper sensor, and a rapid-fire burst from the lower sensor. It could also collapse its sensor clusters and spin itself like a buzzsaw to try and cut the target with its claws. History This fearsome robot was fought by Mr. Incredible when he had first come to Nomanisan Island, sent there in the pretense of a mission to deactivate the robot when it went rogue. Their battle took them to a volcanic crater, where he managed to pull off its lower sensor cluster, toss it into the lava, and climb into the innards of the superhero-killing robot. The 08 punched holes in its own hull in a vain attempt to remove Mr. Incredible, but it only damaged itself severely. Mr. Incredible then tossed away the upper sensor cluster, before luring it into tearing out its own brainpan, shutting down the robot. Omnidroid v.X9 The v.X9 is the ninth prototype Omnidroid, heavily modified from the previous 08 when it was defeated by Mr. Incredible. Features The 09 has omni-directional, trans-universal articulation, bi-polar sensor clusters, and a new version of the artificial intelligence. It also has red visors on its sensor clusters. History A vast improvement on the 08, this Omnidroid easily defeated Mr. Incredible, and would have finished him off were it not for its creator intervening to reveal himself to his former childhood hero. The robot was never defeated, but it was used as the basis for the Omnidroid 09. It is unknown on what had become of it. Trivia *Unlike the 08, the 09 has red visors in its sensor clusters instead of the blue ones. *Its computer graphic in the Operation Kronos database is similar to the 6's, but with visual changes (i.e. five legs instead of four, and the second sensor cluster on the bottom of the spherical body). Omnidroid v.10 ''See Omnidroid 10 This is the deadliest and smartest of the Omnidroids ever created, perfected by Syndrome for the final stage of Operation Kronos, with the v.X9 as its basis. Features It has all the same features as the smaller v.X9, but with the addition of laser cannons to the sides of its sensor clusters, and a sixth leg. In addition, it also has the ability to launch its rocket-powered claws. In the video game, it was shown to be able to fire incendiary and rapid-fire laser beams from its sensor clusters, similar to the Omnidroid 08. History It was deployed via rocket to attack the city of Municiberg, where Syndrome would then go up against it in a fake fight, and use the remote control on his wrist to "defeat" it and get all the glory for the victory and sell his inventions to the world, making his customers equally "Super" and rendering the term meaningless. However, the robot turned on Syndrome when it noticed the remote control, as it then blasted the remote away before knocking its creator unconscious. It was then fought and defeated by Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Frozone. It was destroyed when one of its own claws was fired at it like a missile by the heroes using Syndrome's remote, tearing out its brainpan. The robot's body fell into a lake and exploded. Disney Infinity Omnidroids These Omnidroids appear in The Incredibles Play Set as enemy toys to be fought. Unlike the Omnidroids from the film, they can be defeated with just a few good hits, and are mass-produced. There are four different types of these Omnidroids; Omnidroid These are the most common variations, fighting in droves. They fight using only melee attacks, and nothing else. Their design is almost completely identical to that of the Omnidroid v.X2, but implements a uni-polar sensor cluster, and has a screw-on battery cover on its back. In certain clips in Disney Infinity: Action!, a much smaller version of this type of Omnidroid is featured. Melee Omnidroid They are similar in appearance to the standard Omnidroid toy, but the segments on their arms are bladed, along with razor-sharp scissor claws, for cutting up its enemies. Ranged Omnidroid This type of Omnidroid attacks using a pair of cannons that can be used for launching missiles or use them as flamethrowers. Their design is different, featuring a body like a canister with a red, t-shaped visor. Concept art by Sam Nielson showed that these enemies were also slated to be capable of deploying robotic bombs that would pursue the player, but this concept was scrapped. (Link: http://artsammich.blogspot.com/2013/08/infinity-more-omnidroids.html) Tank Omnidroid This variation is the heavy-hitter among the Omnidroids, armed with powerful arms and explosive laser beams that they fire from their visors. They also boast heavier armor, making them more durable. They have a large, hulking design resembling a fattened version of the basic Omnidroid. Unused Concepts There was to be a rocket that would crash down onto the field, and open up like a Pez dispenser, deploying Omnidroids (see link in the description of Ranged Omnidroid). In addition, early concept art of the enemies showed imitations of the v.X1 and v.X2. The imitations of the v.X2 would be re-used for the design of the standard and Melee Omnidroids in the final game. In addition, one of the imitations of the v.X1 featured a uni-polar sensor cluster, and the others suggests that this type of Omnidroid could adjust its own height, along with some sort of weapon concealed in beneath the cap of its body, and has a wind-up key on its back. They're also shown to have wheels instead of the continuous tracks mentioned in the v.X1's specifications, but then again, the tank treads in the computer graphic looked more like wheels. (Link: http://artsammich.blogspot.com/2013/08/infinity-incredibles-omnidroids.html) "New Nomanisan" Omnidroids In the "New Nomanisan" trailer for the Blu-Ray release of the film, we see the Omnidroids acting as employees for the New Nomanisan resort after it was converted by Vanquished Villains Redevelopment. These Omnidroids, coming in various sizes, with either four (two legs and two arms in a humanoid configuration) or five legs and uni-polar sensor clusters, were reprogrammed for a number of roles, from masseuses to tour guides to camp counselors and even hula dancers. Trivia *Counting all the designs as one, the Omnidroids are the third Pixar villains to be physically fought. *They are also the first robots to appear in a Pixar film, unlike Robot from the Toy Story films, who is a toy robot rather than a real one. *Omindroids are very similar to the Metal Gear mecha from the Metal Gear series, as they are both types of mecha that are designed to cause trouble for mankind. Also, that both the Omnidroid and Metal Gear have different variations of the mecha. However, unlike Omnidroids, Metal Gear can be piloted by a person, depending on the recent Metal Gear's design. *In The Incredible Socks, a stuffed Bully doll from For the Birds plays the Omnidroids. *The computer graphics for v.X1, v.X4, and the v.X9 were featured as stickers in a Level Kit of the movie in the PS3 game, LittleBigPlanet. The Level Kit has since been discontinued on June 5th, 2012. *Pixar received permission from Lucasfilm to use the term Omnidroid, as Lucasfilm owns a trademark for droid. This was shown in the film's end credits. *The "Omni-" prefix in the name is Latin for "all" or "every", a reference to the robot's versatility in any field, especially the one for which it was created; killing superheroes. Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots